coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Entity Extraction II: Holly Wood the Cracked
Key Entity Extraction II: Holly Wood the Cracked is the sixth song on the 2012 album The Afterman: Ascension. Lyrics Pick a number Wait in line There's no medicine That can fix that mind. Holly Wood, Holly Wood Oh, watch out! Here she comes Holly Wood, Holly Wood Fucking a loaded gun. Message, panicked Naked Waste There's no help to give this one To Keep her sane. Holly Wood, Holly Wood Oh, watch out! Here she comes Holly Wood, Holly Wood Fucking a loaded gun. (Look out, boy) She's a few cards short of a full deck A joker in the game, oh She's got a bullet with your name on it No doubt she's a mental case, oh Better keep that girl away. Poor Holly Wood She is bad goods. Poor Holly Wood This may be the last time I say This may be the last time I say Oh, Poor Holly Wood She is cracked goods. Oh, Poor Holly Wood She's cracked, she's cracked And where she's gone There is no coming back. Watch her fingers, she's gonna pull the trigger Then the party's over. Holly Wood, Holly Wood Oh, watch out! Here she comes Holly Wood, Holly Wood Fucking a loaded gun. Inspiration "As Coheed's presence has increased in the world of music, along with the open door policy the internet gives into people's lives, you have to be prepared for a certain level of your personal life to be public. I try to be pretty transparent; especially where fans are concerned, because I feel like it's a great way to get to know the individuals who give so much of themselves to this band. We make ourselves available at conventions or after shows, in an attempt to show our appreciation for the dedicated people who enjoy our art and it's almost always a really awesome experience. Sadly, over the last few years, there were a couple of cases of fans who crossed the line from interest into threatening situations and harassment, to the point where it was scary, and I know most people in the public eye experience this. I began to think a lot about how emotion can turn so quickly in the mind of an unstable person; how admiration can change to hate overnight, and be directed toward someone they might think they know well because they follow them on Twitter or follow closely the art they create." Story Very deep into the Keywork now, the scientist in Sirius is making the most of his time there, attempting to collect samples of the residual energy to take back with him. He's hesitant to do or take anything too drastic, nervous that his presence could disrupt the molecular ecosystem, but this discovery of the afterlife has been bigger than he could have ever imagined. Still, he's plagued with nagging questions about the mission. He can't seem to find the way out of this place. What if he never does? His nutrient supply, delivered intravenously via the mobile suit, could, in an emergency, be stretched out longer than expected. But what if Meri was right? What if he's fated to die here within the Keywork? Though doing his best to remain unseen in the strange world, Sirius can't shake the feeling that something... or someone is following him. The energy around him is relentless, compulsive. His massive helmet blocks some of his peripheral vision as he turns in a full circle to find the source of the energy, his nervousness increasing rapidly to panic. "Second entity identified," warns the All Mother. Simultaneously, a flowing form rises from the ground as if it had been lying there facedown all along. Its ethereal, female hands claw their way up his legs frantically, just before making eye contact and entering Sirius' body. The soul has been following him the whole time, her attention growing into fanatical interest in Sirius. This entity doesn't want to take Sirius's body to return to Heaven's Fence. She's mesmerized with this human the souls have deemed the Afterman... and wants to keep him right here. The panic Sirius felt seconds before is instantly swapped with a sensation of complete obsession, as he is possessed by the shrieking, erratic entity of Holly Wood the Cracked. In Holly's clutches, Sirius relives her frenetic, roller coaster past from within the shifting labyrinth, just as he experienced Domino's. Holly, in life, was a wannabe starlet, fixated on celebrity. She would do anything to be near fame, going to dangerous lengths to feel she was connected to celebrities, somehow. Concealed beneath her clothes, engraved into her flesh like a trophy case of scars, read the names of the celebs she adored. But of all the idols she lusted over, no one monopolized her attention like Madame Crisis Maroe, a vibrant actress. Holly idolized MCM's every move, mimicking her mannerisms to complete duplication. She regularly stole from the boutique where she worked to mirror the lifestyle of MCM, spending the stolen cash on plastic surgeries, maiming her body in an attempt to resemble the starlet, but becoming a monster-like caricature in the process. After trying to break into MCM's mansion one night, a restraining order was issued, but it did nothing to deter Holly. On the contrary, it encouraged her to know that now... yes, finally... MCM knew that she existed. It fueled her neuroses, pushing her obsession to its breaking point. Sirius watches from afar within the liquescent maze of Holly's memories, anticipating how much further this soul could have taken her fixation, unsure what would drive someone to be so consumed... so destroyed by an interest. Is this a lesson he is meant to learn in regard to his own sometimes obsessive attention to his work? Sirius can't be sure as the memory stream of Holly's life builds toward a climax. He can hear her thoughts. There cannot be two. THE WORLD HAS NO ROOM FOR TWO. Suddenly, Sirius is at a public appearance of MCM, with people out in droves to see the actress. MCM is supernaturally beautiful, obviously special in a way that surely directed her to fame. Then Holly is there too, without warning, firing a handgun at MCM. No less than five shots. The star falls and in this second, Sirius knows Holly is at her most "cracked." In retaliation, a handful of security guards, one of them being Sirius who recognizes this is the moment for him to escape the possession, aim to fire back at Holly. Before Sirius can pull the trigger, the entire memory condenses into a solid and begins to combust, cracking apart as if someone is punching their way into the physical structures of the flashback. A series of BOOM's rip through the air, loud and bass-driven enough to break ear drums by way of dislocation. The words echo through Sirius's consciousness: "He's mine." A new entity smashes into the scene. This is Vic the Butcher. Background "As Coheed's presence has increased in the world of music, along with the open door policy the internet gives into people's lives, you have to be prepared to a certain level of your personal life to be public. I try to be pretty transparent; especially where fans are concerned, because I feel like it's a great way to get to know the individuals who give so much of themselves to this band. We make ourselves available at conventions or after shows, in an attempt to show our appreciation for the dedicated people who enjoy out art and it's almost always a really awesome experience." Sadly, over the last few years, there were a couple cases of fans who crossed the line from interest into threatening situations and harassment, to the point where it was scary, and I know most people in the public eye experience this. I began to think a lot about how emotion can turn so quickly in the mind of an unstable person; how admiration can change to hate overnight, and be directed toward someone they might think they know well because they follow them on Twitter or follow closely the art they create." Category:Songs Category:The Afterman: Ascension